bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Male in the Mail
The Male in the Mail is the fourth episode of the seventh season of Bones. Summary The episode begins with the Manager of a dead letter office showing an employee around, when the employee opens a box that seems to be filled with guts and a human skull. As expected, the employee screams and comically the Manager retires saying "it's up to you now kid" as he throws him his hat. Bones and Booth are arguing about living arrangements in the diner, when Booth's Grandfather walks into the diner. He greets Brennan with a smile before informing Booth that his father has died. Bones instantly goes to ask how he died, and is told it was because of liver failure. Hank snidely remarks to Booth, "I guess all that drinking finally caught up to him." The phone rings before Booth can give a proper response to his Grandfather, insisting that they have a case. As they leave, Bones tries to ensure that Booth is alright. At the crime scene, Cam jokes that she wonders if the killer does gift wrapping. Booth does laugh and asks if they could get it all wrapped up quickly, Brennan asks once again if he's alright. Cam at this point is confused as she asks what happened, Booth is being very much like himself and doesn't want to talk about it. Bones characteristically just blurts out the fact that his father had just died, causing Booth to become even more upset that it was brought up and walks away. Cam looks between the two with a sorry look. Cam and Clark are concerned that the packing materials are changing the body, compromising any tests that would be done on the tissue or any more chemical damage to the bones. Hodgins wheels in a machine saying that it would help, Cam is unsure and asks "aren't they used in eye surgery?" where Hodgins replies that there's got to be an eye in there somewhere. Hodgins explains that he can use the laser to remove the box from the tissue, it doesn't take long and end up the body separated as a compacted large cube of meat with bones visible at some angles. Back at the FBI, Special Agent Genny Shaw hands Booth a copy of the shipping information where the two find that the shipping labels were sent to fake addresses so they would end up in the dead letter office on purpose. Booth says that he's going to call someone to track where the labels were created, Shaw pipes up and informs him that she's already sent them over to Angela where Booth laughs "You know, I am not authorised to give you a raise" stating she has done a good job. Shaw expresses that she's sorry for his loss, dampening the mood but Booth politely asks to stick with the case. Back at the Jeffersonian, Clark found an anomaly. He informs Bones as she's readjusting her bra. After Clark makes a comment, she explains that "tender or swollen breasts are very common in the third trimester. It's very uncomfortable, my bra size has increased by two cup sizes." This leads to an awkward exchange, before Clark becomes too uncomfortable and asks to focus on the remains. In Angela's office, she shows Shaw how the tracking of the label works giving the address. In the car, the topic of Booth's father's death comes up again between Bones and Booth showing how concerned she is. Clark called letting them know that they found the identity of the victim, Oliver Lawrence who has been missing since last May. Cast Main Cast *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor *Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week *Clark Edison - Eugene Byrd Recurring Role *Hank Booth - Ralph Waite Guest Cast *Special Agent Genny Shaw - Tina Majorino *Connor Trammel - Chris Tallman *Tony Dunson - Jesse Head *Sheila Burnside - Briana Lane *Hugh Burnside - Ben Savage *Ralph Berti - Wayne Wilderson *Bob Fisher - Allan Wasserman *Tom - Ellis Williams *Ronald - Brian Jones Featured Music= = *''" What Happens Now " ''- Lex Land Quotes *'Cam':Well this is certainly a first for me. Bones: Me too,﻿ I've never seen this part of the post office before. Cam: Yes I thought they sent the dismembered bodies to a completely different place. *'Lawyer': I hate my job. Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes